


Lunch for you and me

by Fiannalover



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Academical Reading, Baby Gays..., Boxed Lunch - Freeform, Fluff, Hop Postgame Spoilers, M/M, Offhand mention of a Bede Headcanon, handkerchief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: As Hop trains hard to succeed in this new phase of his life, his close friends keep giving him support. Although, said support may be too much for him, at times.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 330





	Lunch for you and me

_ The Great Unovan Fire displaced and exterminated several groups of Pokemon species around the region. It is impossible to tell to what extent, but it is sure that we feel this unmeasurable loss deeply even to this day an- _

Hop let out a groan as the text Sonia assigned to him, once again, dragged a point for a couple sentences more than necessary.

For AT LEAST a couple sentences. Was all academical stuff like this? Geez!

“Come on now Hop. You only have so much time to just goof around here.”

“I know! But this article you gave me is such a drag!" He answered. "I'm sure I already read about this, but it's just repeating it's point a lot, and each time it does so it gets more boring! Can't I read something else?"

"Sadly, this is one of the first texts on the subject of Pokemon Migration, so the way everything goes back to it makes it a required read." Sonia explained, before thinking for a bit and finding a new idea. Already going through a nearby drawer to find some other articles, she said. "Although, I do agree it's a very old and boring read. How about this! Read the abstract and the introduction, and I'll find some other, more recent stuff about the same topic. I'll quiz you on it, and then we’ll see what parts of this ancient mess you’ll have read no matter what. Sounds good?"

Thinking it over, Hop nodded with newfound enthusiasm. "Yes! That sounds much better, Sonia! Come on, hit me up with those!"

The professor dropped a couple more papers on his desk, whose recency already lit some determination on the assistant's heart. Alright, he'd become the best professor that the region could ask for an-

Both academics' concentration was broken when someone knocked on the lab's door. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Sonia remarked. "Huh. I wasn't expecting any visitors today. You can keep reading, Hop, I'll see who it is."

The boy complied, as he began going over the new academical routine Sonia assigned him. Mostly Aurea Juniper stuff, but he could also see a particularly recent May Birch one. Maybe he'd begin with that one, but, on the other hand, Unovan Pokemons were decently common in Galar…

"Oh, hello there, Victor! I didn't expect to see you here today. Anything I can help you with?"

The studying immediately stopped, as Hop focused on the visitor, instead.

Victor had his usual clothes and sunny disposition, but he carried a little something unusual on his arms.

"Hello there, Sonia! Hop's mom told me he forgot to take lunch, so I made a little something for him!" Victor explained. "I also made a box for you! So, there you go!"

With the small amount of time that they had spent together, Hop had kinda, barely noticed that something changed in Sonia's expression. Not enough to make sure that something did change, but the assistant just knew it did, and, for a split second, felt some vague worry, before shrugging it off.

"Man, it's already lunch time, huh? Hop and I sure got distracted today. I already have some stuff on the back for my lunch, so why don't you have the second box with Hop?" She offered, making her way inside, looking at her assistant as she did so. "Eating is important, you know. So, take a break, buddy."

His boss was already a decent way into the back of the lab before he could say anything in return, with Victor already being in front of him by the time he looked at the visitor again.

"Well… I haven't had lunch yet either, so… shall we?"

* * *

Quickly pulling aside two chairs, the boys readily chowed down.

One of them did so, at least.

"Huuuuuum! Yaur food ish the best, Victor!" Hop said, not able to hold on the compliments until he finished swallowing. Although, once he did so, he still added. "Man, I didn't realize how hungry I was. Thanks a lot for this, mate."

Even if he ate as well, Victor was mostly just looking at his friend eat, carrying the smile and pink cheeks that a cook got from seeing someone enjoy a meal they made. "You're welcome, buddy! You're fighting as much as I am on your new job, so I'll support you every step of the way!" The Champion announced, full of enthusiasm. "Speaking of which, how is it going?"

"It's going great! I'm learning lots of new stuff! My Pokemons are being lots of help, and even Zamazenta is getting used to the lab life!" Hop stated, in-between enjoying forkfuls of food. "I have a lot of stuff to read right now, but Sonia always helps to connect theoretical stuff with my battle knowledge. I still don't know what to specialize in, but I have nothing to complain about!"

The serene smile on Victor's face remained, until it turned into a little gasp of surprise, as the boy noticed something. "Wait, hold still just a moment, Hop." 

Before the assistant could ask what was wrong, his friend grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and leaned forward, carefully wiping something just above Hop's lips, the cloth in careful contact with his skin.

Victor's face was now close.

Victor was VERY close.

Stepping back, Victor looked at the spot be just cleaned, and returned to having a satisfied smile on his face. "There you go! You got some food there." He explained. "Bede gave this handkerchief to me after we had some food together in that league thing. He went out of his way to lecture me on how it was important to carry one, and remain neat and clean, and how to use it and yada yada yada. Opal changed him lots, but he's still the same Bedivere!" At this point, the Champion noticed that Hop remained completely silent during all of his rambling, and asked. "Oh, Hop, are you ok? You're kinda red. Did I give you something you're allergic to!? Should I get medicine?"

"I-I'M FINE! I'M TOTALLY FINE!" Hop answered, getting up from his seat, suddenly needing to be Somewhere Else. "I JUST REALIZED I GOTTA FEED SOME STARTERS WE JUST GOT! I'LL BE BACK SOON JUST WAIT A BIT BYE."

And so, Hop bolted out of the room, leaving behind a confused Victor, a boxed lunch more or less only half-eaten, and a Sonia who Very Amusedly spied on the scene from the second floor.

She'd give him some boy tips, later. For now, the professor would laugh at her assistant's expense a bit more. 

It was fair payback for the age jokes, if anything.


End file.
